Hermes Kissinger
Scout |Likes = None |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Action star (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Keisuke Komoto }} is a twenty-eight year old Squad 7 scout and renowned ladies man who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile As a child of the open field, he dislikes cramped spaces. Slender and handsome, he is physically unable to not chat up any nearby ladies. Prone to exhaustion, he lacks endurance. Though he has no trouble finding dates, he is often too tired to stay out long, leading the ladies to think him a flake. He began work as an action star, but one broken leg later, all offers for roles have ceased coming in. Presently, he is training up his endurance under Nina. Expanded Biography Born and raised in the open grasslands, Hermes cannot stand tight spaces. He is a slim pretty boy who feels a need to chat up every woman he sees. Unfortunately for Hermes, he has a serious lack of stamina and can never keep up with any woman that he goes out with. As a result, he always leaves their date before it is actually over, and needless to say this has left him with a rather poor reputation among the ladies. Hermes's dream is to become an action movie star, but after sustaining serious injury during the shooting of his first movie, he hasn't received any other job offers. Hoping to improve his chances, Hermes is now focusing on building up his strength and stamina. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 198 *Accuracy - 11 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 294 *Accuracy - 38.8 *Evasion - 55.2 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Meadow Bred' - Standing in a grassy field helps them relax, enhancing their defense. *'Fancies Women' - Having women around makes them want to look good, making them shoot with greater accuracy. *'Claustrophobic '- Tight spaces like trenches create a suffocating feeling, leading to a drop in attack power. *'Chronic Fatigue' - Simply moving is so tiring that they are occasionally unable to do anything afterward. Battle Potentials *'Stealth' - Defenses are strengthened when in hiding. *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Super Evasion '- Evasion skills have a chance of being greatly enhanced. *'Concentration' - Through intense focus, they are occasionally able to make all shots hit a single point. Quotes Selection *"I'll take care of it." *"I understand." Attacking *"Take this!" *"Ha!" *"Here it goes." Killing a Foe *"Yesssss." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy Spotted." *"I see an enemy." Team Attack *"I'll join you!" *"I'll back you up!" *"Leave it to me!" Personal Potentials *"Mmm... The grass smells nice." (Meadow Bred) *"Hey, wanna grab some coffee later?" (Fancies Women) *"Ahhh! So tight! Soooo tight!" (Claustrophobic) *"I... I just can't take another step." (Chronic Fatigue) Battle Potentials *"Just try to spot me." (Stealth) *"And here's a little extra!" (First Aid Boost) *"I want girls all over me, not holes." (Super Evasion) *"It's all coming together." (Concentration) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Hold on! You've got to hold on..." *"You there! Take care of this person." HP Critical *"Do I look look as bad as I feel?" *"I'm not a machine here." Unconsciousness *"I can't... Yet." Death *"H-Here I though... becoming a soldier'd... Win me points... With the ladies..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Hermes Kissinger. With me here, your squad'll get twice the girls." Exit Squad 7 *"See you later, boss, and sorry if all the ladies leave now that I'm gone." Trivia *Chronic Fatigue is rather overstated; it only has a chance of triggering if Hermes' Action Points are completely depleted. The effect is to instantly end his current movement phase, even if he has not yet performed an Action. With this it best for Hermes to perform an action before his Action Points go out. *Hermes was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1